


The World Is Ugly

by xXBlack_OceanXx



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anorexia, Drug Use, Homophobic Language, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXBlack_OceanXx/pseuds/xXBlack_OceanXx





	1. Chapter 1

Gerard stormed into his room, slamming the door. Why couldn't Bert and his followers just leave him alone? Oh yeah, he knew. He was the fairy fag, the comic nerd, the emo faggot. He went over to his dresser, pulling down his razor box. He pulled out a razor, sitting on the floor. "Worthless fag" he muttered. "Useless waste of space." He drew the razor across his arm with each utterance, adding to the scars littering his arm.

He stood up on shaky legs and walked to his bathroom. He pulled a washcloth from his pile of self harm rags and held it to his arm. Gerard looked into the mirror. Pale skin and tired eyes stared back at him. He went into his room, pulling in a faded Batman hoodie as he went. 

Footsteps pounded down the stairs. Gerard sighed, preparing his argument about how he wasn't hungry. Mikey burst into his room.

"Dinner's ready!" Mikey announced. " I'm not hungry. " Gerard argued as Mikey pulled at his arm. "Too bad. You barely eat, and when you do it's never more than a goddamn apple."

" Fine. " Gerard gave in. Looked like he would be throwing up tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard drug himself up the stairs, following Mikey. He walked over to the dinner table and sat at the end, hoping to be ignored.

"So, how was your day Gerard?" Donna asked. Well, shit. Oh this was just great. "It was okay I guess." He responded. " Mrs. Damien gave us extra homework because half the class wouldn't shut up.

"Would you like me to help you with it?" Mikey asked. Gerard understood he just wanted to help, but he didn't want his parents to go on another tirade about how Mikey was so straight and so smart. 

" No thanks. It's easy, I can do it myself. " He pushed his half-empty plate away from himself and stood up. "Thanks for the meal." 

Gerard quickly crossed to his basement and entered the stairwell, closing and locking the door behind him. He raced down the stairs and entered his bathroom. Walking over to the toilet, he bent over and stuck a finger down his throat. He could feel the puke rising up his throat, and moved his finger just in time for it to come rushing out of his mouth.

He flushed the toilet and pulled himself to the sink. Gerard opened the drawer, pulling out his toothbrush. He quickly brushed his teeth before exiting the bathroom and lazily walking over to his bed. He fell onto it, smothering himself in the pillow. 

Two hours later, he was still awake but almost asleep when an idea struck him. Rolling out of his bed, he grabbed his sketchbook off the nightstand.


End file.
